In case tabs don't work
What are temperate forests? Temperate forests are known for having high levels of precipitation while staying humid. They contain many deciduous trees and Evergreen trees, these trees adapt to some harsh environments. Temperate forests are biomes, a biome is a natural community, or one of the ‘major habitats’. Temperate forests are known for their vegetation and their huge population of different animals. These forests can be found in many places in the northern and southern hemispheres. Where are temperate forests located? Temperate forests can be found in many locations, major Temperate forests are in these continents: Europe Asia North America South America Australia They are able to grow in all these different places because their trees adapt quickly. The largest percent of temperate forest are in North America.Also, they have traits that can allow them to live in many different climates. However, Temperate forest can not grow in Antarctica. Deciduous trees and Evergreen trees In Temperate forests, There are two types of trees, Deciduous and Evergreen. Deciduous trees are full of life and green during summer and spring months, but their leaves fall off in the autumn, and their branches are bare and empty during the winter months. These trees are very common, and a good example of them is the oak tree, which has 600 species, and you would most likely see if you look out the window right now. The other type of tree, is the evergreen tree, which keeps their leaves all year round. A good example of a evergreen tree is a pine tree. A temperate forest can be all Deciduous trees or all evergreens, and other temperate forests will have a mixture of both. What threatens the temperate forest? There is many problems in the Tropics. One of the problems with the tropics is the prevalence of parasitic diseases found there, many transmitted by mosquito's or other insects. This is less of a problem during winter because the mosquito population crashes. Another threat to the forest is logging; which means that most of the tree’s there are hardwoods, which means that the wood is denser than most of the coniferous trees. It also means they grow slower. This means more pressure to cut the tree’s to maintain volume at the sawmill. So the biggest threat to temperate forests is once again development and agriculture. What kind of animals live in the temperate forest? Many different animals live in the temperate forest.Some of those animals include mammals,reptiles,birds,and many different insects.Some mammals include wolves,red panda,deer,foxes,etc. These animals survive , because of the different temperatures in temperate forest, adapt easily, and mammals usually have another layer of fat to protect themselves. Some reptiles include an anole,gecko’s,copper head[snake]etc.Some birds include a owl, peafowl,bushrike,etc.Lastly,some insects in the temperate forest include a crane fly,wasps, different kinds of beetles ,etc. Whats the climate of the temperate forest? The climate of the temperate forest never stays the same. Depending where the temperate forest is located, it might be wet and humid one half of the year or cold and windy another half of the year. The most common temperate forests climate follow the simple 4 seasons which include Summer [mostly humid,not as much rain as in spring],Autumn [leaves change color it’s mostly windy]Winter [cold ,snow can fall from the clouds above],and lastly Spring [flowers bloom,its cool outside,and some precipitation may fall to earth,in this case the temperate forest].Temperatures in the summer range up to 86 degrees fahrenheit, and in the winter it ranges up to 22 degrees.The climate may affect the deciduous trees and Evergreen trees differently. Glossary words * Climate - temperature or/and weather that occurs in a certain area over and over again * Tropics- an area that connects all the places that the temperate forest is located[its located between the area of cancer and capricorn ] * Deciduous Trees- a type of tree that leaves fall off during winter * Evergreen Trees- a type of tree that leaves stay on year around * Precipitation- products of the water cycle that fall from the atmosphere such as, rain,snow, sleet,and hail Biomes- natural community, or one of the ‘major habitats. Fun/cool facts about the temperate forest The Amazon has lost almost 15% of its forests due to deforestation the last decade, which is enough to cover 36 football fields! Due to the temperate forests vast types of climate many types of birds migrate to these areas from different parts of the world. Evergreen Forests are more inhabitant with life due to its plentiness of food and protection that deciduous forests. The world’s largest temperate forest is the Boreal Forest in Canada. Just cutting down one tree can produce as much 48 pounds of carbon! One Temperate Forest can have at least at least 2,000 mm of rainfall .